


For the New Year

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [52]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 01: Character Resolutions Game of Cards
Relationships: William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Series: Green Pointy Things [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/271693
Kudos: 8





	For the New Year

**For the New Year**

**Fandom:** Arrow

 **Characters:** Mia and William

 **Word Count:** 191

 **Resolutions:** 1 Get in shape, 2 learn a new skill

Mia laughed. "You want to do what?"

"I want to get in shape." William shrugged. "You know so I'm not such a burden in the field. I'm the only one who can't fight on the team. I'm tired of being guarded when we're out on a mission."

Mia sighed. "That's true."

"Just because I'm the hacker it doesn't mean I shouldn't learn to defend myself."

Mia nodded. "Even Mom can kick ass and she's a way better hacker than you." Mia smirked.

William scowled. "I don't know about better but…"

Mia laughed. "Okay. I will teach you how to defend yourself. Just basic things like throwing a punch and disarming a bad guy when he has a gun in your face."

"Thanks Sis. You won't regret it." William hugged her. "When do we start?" 

Mia grinned. "NOW!" She grabbed him by the arm and flipped him onto the floor.

"Ow! That's not fair. I wasn't ready." William sat up and rubbed his shoulder. 

"Lesson one. Always be ready." Mia held out a hand to help him up.

William took her hand and let her pull him to his feet. "Got it!"


End file.
